Negative Ultimate Omnitrix
The Negative Ultimate Omnitrix, often referred to as the "Ultimatrix" or the , is an Omnitrix used by Nemevoc in ''Bryce Bowman: Origins. Origin The Ultimatrix was Azmuth's original design for the Infinity that he worked on with Nemevoc's help. After deciding it wasn't powerful enough to trap Death Dragon, he scrapped it and tossed it into his vault. Years later, after becoming angry with Azmuth for sending the Infinity to Bryce, Nemevoc stole the Ultimatrix and ran from Azmuth's laboratory and his own home. He later refitted an old battle gauntlet to house the Ultimatrix (given his skills and knowledge learned from Azmuth in addition to his this was relatively easy). He then turned the colors to to spite Azmuth. Appearance The Ultimatrix is a white, metal gauntlet with an Omnitrix core over the wrist. It cuts off about half-way up the fingers. The Ultimatrix covers Nemevoc's entire forearm. Modes *'Active Mode:' The Ultimatrix is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge Mode:' The power reserves are depleted and the Ultimatrix is charging. The Ultimatrix (BBO).png|Active Mode The Ultimatrix (BBO) Recharge.png|Recharge mode Features *The Ultimatrix's main feature is its ability to transform the wearer into one of 1,000,912 alien DNA samples (including Human). **These DNA samples are stored in the Codon Stream on Primus, but the Ultimatrix acts as a wireless receiver to allow the wearer to transform. **The Ultimatrix's playlists are linked to the Infinity's, so they have the same number of alien forms unlocked. *The Ultimatrix displays a purple hologram of the selected alien from the dial. *The Ultimatrix has a GPS installed that can track other Omnitrixes. *The Ultimatrix alters its size to suit the user. *The Ultimatrix has Voice Command. *The Ultimatrix has a low-level A.I. that is solely used for creating playlists and interpreting voice commands. *The Ultimatrix can show a database of all unlocked aliens. *The Ultimatrix has an evolutionary feature. (Ultimizer) *The Ultimatrix talks in a robotic male voice. *The Ultimatrix has a Master Control function. *The Ultimatrix has a failsafe that will revert the user to the default form if s/he takes too much damage. *If the user touches his/her hand to the Ultimatrix while transformed, they can change transformations. Known Unlocked Forms We know that the Ultimatrix has all the same forms as Bryce unlocked, so this will be a list of aliens forms that Nemevoc has used. Alien Forms #Darkflame #Diamondhead #Atomix #Overflow #Ghostfreak #Equinox #Humungousaur #Jetray #Spit Ball #Psychophagus #Heatblast Ultimate Forms #Ultimate Humungousaur #Ultimate Diamondhead Gallery The Ultimatrix (BBO).png|The Ultimatrix The Ultimatrix (BBO) Recharge.png|Recharge mode Ultimatrix Hologram.png|The Ultimatrix displaying a hologram Trivia *Since the Ultimatrix was built by Nemevoc, it has some major faults that Azmuth had patched out of the Infinity. **Such as, the Ultimatrix can mistransform. **The Ultimatrix doesn't disappear when transformed, and the eyes of the alien forms are all purple. **The Ultimatrix can only hold a transformation for about twenty minutes. ***And even less if Nemevoc is switching aliens a lot or using powerful forms. **The Ultimatrix cannot scan new DNA; it is totally reliant on which forms the Infinity has unlocked. **The Ultimatrix takes longer to recharge from a normal transformation than the Infinity. *Nemevoc calls the Ultimatrix the "Negative Ultimate Omnitrix" to spite Azmuth and also to make sure others don't get his Ultimate Omnitrix confused with Azmuth's original concept. Category:Omnitrixes Category:BBO Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects